You Forgot Me
by looky
Summary: A/U in Season 5. This is a story of the forgotton character: Molly Taylor. She enters the lives of gang and changes them forever. Please Read and Review...this is a first for me
1. Chapter 1

You Forgot Me

A/N: I kinda wanted Molly to have a bigger role in qaf. She had all this drama around her and then she just dissapeared. This takes place in season 5. no particular connection to the episodes so it's really is a A/U story. Molly is not the Molly Justin knows ...I know that it is inconsistant but I want her to be a little different. Please enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but if i did....

Debbie was in the diner serving her boys their breakfast. Ben, Michael and Hunter were all gathered round a table filling out foster papers with the occasional smart talk from Hunter. In the box behind them was Justin and Brian eating and mocking Emmett's shock looks at Ted who had gotten lucky four nights in a row.

"Sunshine I know its early but I can't get the boxes I promised your mother...could you drop them off on your way to school?"

"Sure Deb...but maybe you should ask the driver?" said Brian in a mock-high pitch voice.

"Well actually there are a few of them...so I am going to give you guys a free breakfast if all seven of you do it." Deb said this in a voice that made it almost sound as if "I'll give you a poison breakfast if you don't."

The boys all agreed and were driving three cars. Ted and Emmett in Ted's car. Brian and Justin in the corvette. Micheal, Ben and Hunter in Deb's white van for food pick ups. When they reached Jen's house it was a little after eight and Jen was outside.

"My goodness if I had known it was going to be such a bother for you guys as well I-" Jen started.

"It's not a problem my mother likes to include us in all her activities, what are they for?"

"Oh this house I need to pack away...but it looks like it will rain so if we put them in the living room for now I can deal with them and they will be dry"

As they packed the boxes in Hunter looked around the house. He saw a damaged photo under a table and picked it up. He looked at the other photos, family photos from way back when. He looked at the one in his hand. It was of a girl, her face was blurred and you could hardly tell it was a person. She had a blue tarten skirt on. Maybe her uniform.

"Hunter don't go touching things" said Micheal.

Jen looked over at Hunter and said "oh that photo has been there for years I need to throw it out"

"Who is it?" asked Hunter as he put it down.

"Oh its an odd picture of my daughter...you can't even see her"

"You have a sister? How old?" asked Hunter to Justin.

Justin was grunting with a large box and set it down and said "twelve. Go and get the last box."

"Where is she?" Hunter said as he approched the door.

"She's at that preppy snobby school I went to, has to where that silly green uniform"

"She doesn't mind the uniform-" Jen just got out when footsteps were on the stairs. They all looked up to see a very pretty blonde girl in a nice white uniform T'shirt with a creast on it and a blue tarted skirt. Her eyes were dark, lips full, long legs and everyone could see she was diffenately not twelve. Her mature frame was very apparent and her glossy long blonde hair flying behind her made her look very angelic. Molly ran down the stairs straight into the kitchen and came out with a red apple. She past her mother in the hall and gave her a kiss, she smiled to Hunter who was in the door way looking at her stunned. She pressed past him and gave him a wink then ran out. Hunter watched as the girl gracefully got into a black car and was driven off.

"Twelve, green uniform and snobby huh?" Hunter in a slight daze looked at Justin who had seen along with everyone else from the living room the vision that had past.

"Um well she...."

"She's just turned 14" said Jen, but didn't seem confident about it

"14...and the uniform...."

"They must have changed it" said Justin.

Everyone saw how embarrassing this was for Justin and Jen so Ben ushered Hunter away. In the car Hunter was still in some state of shock. That girl mesmerised him and Ben and Micheal were both in silence too as they dropped Hunted at his school.

"Have you ever met Molly?"

"No..." Micheal said "looks like she is becoming the young lady doesn't it?"

"Yes"

"Her brother seemed surprised"

"Yes"

In Ted's car a similar conversation was happening

"I'm as gay as they come-"

"And they have been coming alot" added Emmett.

"But she was stunning, so gracful and didn't say a word"

"Wonder why Jen didn't tell us she was up there...can't be good for a young lady to over hear her brother and mother talking about her and getting facts wrong."

"She didn't seem to care...who would when you're that beautiful"

"I never care..." laughed Emmett.

In the corvette the scene was a little tense.

"How long since you have seen her?"

"Last time I saw her was 6 months ago"

"Did she look like that?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"No"

Justin lent against the window replaying the scene in front of him. Molly looked like she was well into her teens. Justin felt so embarrassed, what a thing to happen in front of everyone.

That night Justin saw his mum in the diner along with Debbie. She had a newspaper in her hand.

"It's at her school" Justin heard his mother say.

"What is?"

"This big concert, the whole school is in it"

"Why weren't you told?"

"Well...maybe like you and your first art showing, she didn't want me to know...but now I do and I'm going to see it"

"Okay"

"Are you coming?"

"Nah"

"Justin-"

"Look mum I'm busy tonight"

"Okay I'll tell her you wished her luck, see you Deb, Brian." Jen walked out and left Justin and Brian alone with Deb.

"Why don't you wanna go to you sister's concert...14 is an age where you need support"

Justin told her about that morning and how he was busy tonight and that Molly didn't want anyone to be there. Plus Justin knew some of his old teachers would make a fuss over him.

The next morning Justin got a call from his mother and she was in tears.

"She's not going there"

"What?"

"She left that school in the first term...they had sent me and Craig a letter telling us she transferred and I was too embarrassed to ask them where she went and I left!"

"Have you spoken to her"

"I can't I'm so ashamed!"

"Mum, don't say that...let's go to Deb diner and have a coffee"

Justin went to Deb's diner and sat with his mum while she cried in Deb's arms. Slowly the rest of the gang got there and were filled in on the embarrassing encounter.

"A-and when I said hi to one of the teachers her asked me what I was doing there...when I told him he looked so surprised and told me he hadn't seen Molly in three and a half years! Do you know what that means! She is fifteen years old and I forgot!! Then I spoke to her father...he thought she was thirteen! She is at another school, he didn't know either! She also stays there when we're too busy to take her! He's on a business trip....He said that was where she is now!" Jen broke down crying again.

Everyone saw the embassassment of the situation. Justin looked so ashamed.

"I mean I thought she spent time with her father and me at even times that was the agreement of the divorce. But I have such a busy job and so does Craig, we see her a couple of times a year...we forgot her!" Jen was near breaking point.

The whole group of them took her home. Hunter felt the most awkward...his mother didn't give a crap about him...seeing a parent in real distress was becoming uncomfortable for all of them. Jen gradually calmed and fell asleep.

A/N: Molly is not an ordinary teenager, Justin is in for a shock. Poor hunter is in danger too. This is may first QAF story...should I go on? Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2

The next morning in the diner everyone was wondering what Jennifer should do.

"She's coming home in three days, maybe I could talk to her" said Justin

"Justin, you forgot her too" said Brian

"So?"

"So do you really think she is going to listen to you?

Justin was stunned, "what do you know about family?"

"Nothing, but I know what it's like to feel hated"

"So do I"

"By you're family I mean"

"My dad-"

"You're dad knows who and what you are Justin...he doesn't know is only daughter's age."

Justin fell silent.

"Could you guys all come over, I need someone to watch mum and I need help" said Justin defeated.

That night the gang was there. Jen was calmer and breathing more easierly.

There was a knock at the door. Deb went to it and Carl Horvath came in.

"Jennifer, Deb called me and told me what happened, so I used resources and found out what  
I could about Molly. There is very little. Your're daughter is going to a very exclusive private school, there are only about two hundred students allowed init. Their are intimidating. What happens in the school are various projects. Molly Taylor is fifteen years old she will be turning sixteen in five months. The name of the school is Vadi. Run by Professor Petro Vadioski, a very quiet man. It's more of an insitute then a school. If you go there you can go anywhere. Molly's records are difficult to find, Jennifer you're daughter is into something big, but it seems all legal."

"Seems?"

"I couldn't find much...government like him therefore he can do what he wants...did Molly look in anyway sick or off?"

"She looked great" said Hunter without thinking, he went red and looked at the floor.

"Jennifer when is she coming back here?"

"She spends next week with me, so she should be back on saturday...but what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Jennifer you will just have to take that chance" sighed Carl. "Maybe if you showed interest in the school, maybe you'll be able to see her sooner...there's a benefit that the Professor is invited at, maybe you could run into him..."

"Don't you need an invitation?"

"Your in any type of business...you can go...it's like a business ball"

"Okay..."

"I'll go with you mum"

"What should I wear?"

The group sorted Jen out and waited to hear the morning after the ball how it all went.

Justin and Jen entered the ballroom. Everyone was there, when Jen asked a waiter where the Professor Vadioski was she pointed them towards an elderly gentleman in a very expensive suit. Jen walked over to him and introduced herself and Justin.

"A pleasure to meet you both"

"My daughter goes to your school...Molly Taylor..."

"Yes, a fine student, you must be extemly proud of her and her achievements"

"...Yes" Jen fell silent, embarrassed again and hoping to hear more.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No"

"I see...let me guess, you saw for the first time a boy look at your daughter in an admiring way and suddenly it has hit you she is not a child"

"Yes...I..."

"You didn't like the idea of her having a relationship with anyone else when your relationship was bare minimal" Vadioski suddenly looked a bit dangerous. "You speak with your daughter if she will let you, I will not tell her of our meeting, don't want her to believe that her family are making assumptions, like the head of the insistution gives out information to strangers, goodnight"

He walked away leaving a very distressed Jennifer behind.

Back at there home Jennifer was blasting Carl.

"YOU SAID TO GO MEET HIM!"

"Meet him, not interigate him"

"I DIDN'T!"

"You were purposly looking for information about Molly, from her teacher and probably friend. You should have just asked him about what he does...get information that way, he saw your intentions and felt the need to protect Molly"

"From what..."

"From being hurt, I dug deeper and found out that your ex-husband and yourself have shown little- to no contribution to her education, she is fifteen and going through who knows what alone. The last thing she needs is family all of a sudden coming into her life assuming their positions and taking away her earned independance"

"YOU-"

"Do not yell at me, Molly will be home tomorrow, you will have to face her"

"And say what..."

"I'm sorry, but you will have to beef it up a bit"

A/N: this chapter is really just a set up for the next one...you need to know where mollu is and that Carl and Jen are not seeing eye to eye please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Justin couldn't think right. How had it all gone so wrong? His sister and he were strangers. But then thinking of it they were never really that close...or were they? He couldn't remember. The night had come that Molly was coming home. Everyone was wishing them luck except Brian who said the girl was not going to forgive him that easily. Jennifer and Justin were in the front room alone. They had a game plan, questions, and lots of questions. Molly came in. She had her bag with her and it was late, she was still in uniform.

"Hi Molly, how was school?" ask Jen.

"Great...lots of work to get through" sighed Molly. She started heading up stairs with her bag.

"Dinner will be ready soon...Justin is here"

"Okay I'll be down soon"

Dinner was quiet. Molly seemed to not mind she was eating and looking at the cut out of a newspaper.

"What are you reading?" Justin asked

"Just school stuff..."

"Why not put it down Molly and tell us about your day?" interrupted Jen.

"Nothing to tell, just school stuff"

"Like what?"

"Studying, learning etc"

"Studying what?"

"The stuff we learned" Molly's voice was sounding restrained.

"Molly don't be rude to mum she wants to know about your..." Justin froze. He had broken from the plan.

Molly went very still, dangerous even. She looked coldly at her brother.

"Justin we haven't spoken since you trashed your room, you were nearly killed and I was bringing you a cookie and you were throwing stuff around your room, I was 10 at the time, I didn't understand what was going on and no one would tell me, after that you moved out and I never saw you again. You left. You left me to see my mother and father divorce on my own. I saw them fight and argue over you and fight and argue at each other. But that was not the end of it, because they both got so wrapped up in their own world they forgot me...yes mother you forgot me. It happened slowly until my 12th birthday. It took me one birthday and a Christmas to realise my family forgot me. No one was with me; I had to stay at school. I knew that I just had to just suck it up. I studied hard and was put into a school for the gifted students. My intelligence would stun you. My family didn't care after a year of trying to reach out to all of you I gave up and found my new family. They are students, teachers and mentors. You were sent a letter and in that year, I had told you to your face, on the phone and in a letter, all of you, yes Justin even you, that I was attending this school. None of you responded pass a grunt."

Everyone was silent.

Molly rose from the table she looked tired.

"Justin you are a fool for thinking asking only four questions about a school you didn't even know existed would replace five years of nothing. I knew as soon as I came down the stairs that morning you would notice because unlike you too and dad, strangers notice me. My family doesn't." Molly said this all very quietly and calmly, it was eerie and scary to see her so composed.

"You forgot me, you forgot me and now like any forgotten thing you are trying to recover it. The Molly you knew has changed...I am different from the little 10 year old girl who made sure her mum and dad didn't know she heard every word they said when fighting and who tried to bring her brother cookies...you forgot me then abandoned me and this is the result." Molly sighed and walked from the room.

A/N: Next episode Molly and Brian meet and Hunter gets a surprise please r/r


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Justin walked back to Brian's house. Brian was there lying down on the couch reading contracts.

"How was it?"

"Awful"

"You surprised?"

"No...Brian should I..."

"Forget her?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't forget any of my family...and they treated me like shit"

"I treated her like shit too"

"So she won't forget you"

"But she said-"

"She is fifteen years old with family issues. She could have five hundred friends, family is what everyone wants."

"What am I going to do?"

"Pursue her, fight for her, show her you are sorry, and then start forgetting her all over again"

"Brian-"

"What do you want me to say? Fight, don't fight, either way she will not forget and five years are not going to disappear."

"What has you all so defensive?"

"My family called me a paedophile and a bastard, I see myself in her..."

"I never called her anything"

"You never called at all"

"Don't get mighty with me...like your perfect"

"I never said I was, but again you are thinking of the wrong person, Justin think Molly"

Justin's eyes welled up.

"I don't want to have this guilt, she is so young, and I left her to go through the breakup of a family alone, she was only ten"

"That mark will always be there, but maybe try and balance it, give her 10 years of remembrance and love."

"So fight?"

"I always wished someone fought for me"

"I did"

"So do it again"

Brian and Justin did not talk of Molly for three days. Brian was at a cafe and looked up to see the girl sitting at a table with a laptop. She was in her uniform with her hair running down her back, it was three in the afternoon and she looked deep in thought.

_What the hell: I am Brian Fucking Kinney_

"Hi, can I sit?"

"Sure"

"I'm Brian Kinney you might remember my name being yelled around your house a few years back"

"Molly Taylor, yes I remember the name, what can I do for you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Work"

"Can I sit?"

Molly looked at Brian's tall frame and nodded. They sat looking at each other. Brian the man who changed Justin's life looked at the girl who had been left behind from everyone. He studied her face and her dark eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Brian finally breathed out, his guilt giving way to the words.

"No, I don't know you...I don't hate anyone...just have a great swell of resentment towards my family"

"Me too"

"What did yours do?"

"Hated me from the moment I was born and tried to make sure I never forgot it"

"Ouch...and here am I complaining about being left for dead for five years"

"Dead?"

"Brian there was no contact, none. When I walked down those stairs that morning that was the first time in years I had been in that house. I was there only because my room at school was being renovated and mum's house is the closes. I knew mum would see me...I didn't expect Justin to be there. It was the first time they had looked at me in years."

"Fate?"

"Fate? Really?" Molly eye brow arched.

"Bad timing?" suggested Brian with a strug.

"Time and the fact that it was going to happen sooner or later...one day they would have noticed...Justin would be talking to mum about something and going through the house weekend her with that house she is working on...they would past my room with the green door and my name on it...something would have to click. It would have happen either then or when she moved out and found my room empty."

"So what now..."

"I can't look at them...too angry...I don't hate them...I just hate the way they handled it. Going to my headmaster like that...talking to him of all people like he doesn't know what goes on in my life. He didn't tell me but I figured it out by how he asked me the next day if I was okay. Dad was pretty bad too, he and his new wife were trying to follow me, rather than talk to me."

"Do they have a chance?"

"Chance...My life was chance, so was yours...we might die tomorrow...I live day by day"

"So if they come into your day you will deal with them how you will when that comes"

"Yes...Goodbye Brian...It was nice, meeting you and talking"

"Justin is a good man" Brian blurted out.

"I never said that he wasn't...but he was not a good big brother...glad he was use to you" Molly closed the laptop and got up.

"Molly"

"Yes?"

"If...I can do something...for you..." Brian gave her his card.

"Thank you Brian..." Molly took the card.

"I'm sorry"

"Brian, you did nothing wrong...you are not my families keeper or moral guide, they were all to wrapped up in themselves, the fault is theirs" Molly then gave him a soft smile, still sad in the eyes but it was reassuring.

Brian watched the girl walk away, her hair gliding behind her. Was it his fault? No, Justin was gay and impulsive he would have moved out anyway and fought with his father. But would he still have abandoned Molly. This young girl all alone while he and Justin fucked, danced, complained and did whatever the hell else came up. The fifteen year old was studying and hurt and alone...Brian had Debbie when he was her age, then Justin and always Michael. This girl had no one and was so much like him... not want to be reattached to those who caused her pain. Why should she feel an obligation to them, 10 years old and she saw Justin coming out, bashed up and kicked out. She never was told why or what was going to happen next. She was a child and she had grown up too fast. Her beauty and confidence made her attract attention from strangers. Was she in danger? Who was looking out for her? This school? Terrible things happen in schools, all the ones Brian went too did. Brian was going to get to the bottom of it.

Meanwhile at the comic store Hunter was sighing and thinking of Molly, the way she walked past him and looked him in the eye. She was beautiful, so beautiful. He looked out the window and saw someone that made his blood turn cold.

"Jimmy baby! Is that you?"

A/N: Hunter's mum has found him, Ben and Michael really look like they will lose him, and Molly finds herself confronted again by Justin, and Brian looks on at his younger self struggles. Please R&R

InconspicuousBunny: Many thanks to you and your suggestion, I had written this last night, then I read your review and lengthened Brian and Molly scene. You really got where I wanted to go with this. Slowly, slowly they will connect more. Hope you like it!


End file.
